This invention relates to room air-conditioning units and specifically to the use of a resilient material used to absorb the impact of rain and dripping water to eliminate the drumming and splashing noise that would otherwise occur.
A further embodiment of the invention benefits from the use of angular surfaces to buffer the force of falling rain and dripping water.